memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2381
}} Events * The Caeliar, with Captain Erika Hernandez among them, are rediscovered by the crew of the in the Beta Quadrant. * In the Delta Quadrant, the Full Circle fleet encounters the collective called the Indign, who are trying to become worthy of Borg assimilation; with the help of Seven of Nine. Upon this encounter, an old lifeform, lying dormant on an Indign planet, is awoken, and occupies the holographic life-form known as Meegan McDonnell; with the ability to appear as it wants, the life-form flees [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] and becomes a major threat to this part of the galaxy, or so it is assumed. Conflicts * The Borg have knowledge of the multi-vector agent (an enhanced version of the Endgame virus). * The Borg Collective starts attacking the United Federation of Planets. After Starfleet defends Khitomer against the Borg, Klingon Chancellor Martok succeeds in assembling the Klingons to fight alongside the Federation. * While exploring the subspace tunnels, looking for the possible entrance of the Borg to Federation space, and make a short visit to the Delta Quadrant, where they are attacked by Hirogen hunters. They barely escape. |Mere Mortals}} * February: is badly damaged by a Borg attack and Captain Chakotay is severely wounded. * The Borg Collective invades the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, Imperial Romulan State, and most other inhabited worlds within the Federation's sphere of influence, attempting to exterminate the Federation; the assault leads to 63 billion deaths. * The Caeliar, with assistance from Erika Hernandez, are able to destroy the Borg Collective – resulting in a trillion of former Borg drones now released and lost. They are all absorbed by the Caeliar and their gestalt. The Borg no longer exist. * Riots break out in the city of New Samarkand on Alpha Centauri, precipitated in part by the mass influx of refugees from the Borg Invasion. * Some adversaries of the Federation, including the Breen, the Gorn, the Tholians, the Romulan Star Empire, the Tzenkethi Coalition and the Kinshaya form the Typhon Pact as an antagonist to the Federation, making use of the temporary weakness of the Federation after the devastating Borg invasion attempt. . * A number of Federation member states, including Alpha Centauri and Zalda, reaffirm their commitment to the Federation in a public vote. Federation politics * President Cordaro of Deneva is killed in the Borg Invasion, and is succeeded by Vice President Garson Tiernan. * Federation President Nanietta Bacco creates alliances with the Klingons, the Imperial Romulan State, the Ferengi, and the Talarians against the Borg invasion; the Gorn are also persuaded, and the Ferengi later hire Breen mercenaries to support the newly built alliance (which also keeps the Tholians from secretly allying with the Breen and undermining the Federation's borders). The Cardassians are persuaded by Bacco in promising to transfer three star systems. Starfleet operations * The crew of the travels to the wreckage of the ''Columbia'' (NX-02) to find out about its mysterious flight to the Gamma Quadrant, hoping to gain an advantage over the Borg. * The is brought back to the Alpha Quadrant by Erika Hernandez, using her Caeliar-like powers. * A number of ships, led by the , aide in evacuating the overpopulated iy'Dewra'ni refugee camp on Pacifica. * Another group of vessels, again led by Enterprise, help to establish a new colony on Ingraham B. * Starfleet approves plan Full Circle for a nine-ship fleet, led by the , to undertake an exploratory mission to the Delta Quadrant. Promotions and transfers * Ezri Dax promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Captain and takes command of the . Her senior staff consists of: Commander Sam Bowers - Executive Officer; Lieutenant Commander Gruhn Helkara - Second Officer / Chief Science Officer; Lieutenant Lonnoc Kedair - Chief of Security; Lieutenant Simon Tarses - Chief Medical Officer; Lieutenant Mikaela Leishman - Chief Engineer; and Lieutenant Oliana Mirren - Senior Operations manager. |Gods of Night}} * Geordi La Forge promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander. * Miranda Kadohata promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander. * Edward Jellico promoted to Fleet Admiral and appointed Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet. He resigns in March, in the aftermath of the Borg Invasion. * Admiral Leonard James Akaar assumes the duties of Starfleet C-in-C, as well as those of Starfleet's Liaison to the Palais de la Concorde. * Admiral Willem Batiste is assigned as Fleet Commander for the exploratory mission to the Delta Quadrant. * May: Captain Afsarah Eden is assigned as the new commanding officer of the . * May: Vorik transfers from the to the . * May: Nancy Conlon transfers from the to Voyager. * May: The Doctor is appointed Chief medical officer on the USS Galen, one of the ships of project Full Circle * May: Seven of Nine/Annika Hansen turns down an offer to join project Full Circle * June: Captain Chakotay resigns from Starfleet after having been evaluated by counselor Hugh Cambridge * Fo Hachesa transfers off the . * Afsarah Eden is appointed captain of the Full Circle fleet * Chakotay is appointed back as captain of the USS Voyager * B'Elanna Torres is appointed chief engineer of the Full Circle fleet People * April: With the Borg Collective gone, Seven of Nine is fully restored into Annika Hansen. She starts to hear a voice claiming that she "is Annika", but is afraid to tell a doctor or anybody from the Federation, because they might want to study her connections to the Caeliar. Her condition worsens over time. Later, she joins the Full Circle fleet and after being key in establishing communications with the Indign, finds part of her inner peace, but agrees to see counselor Hugh Cambridge on a regular basis * April: After the death of Kathryn Janeway and the devastating events of the Borg invasion and some questionable actions, Chakotay pulls back to live on Orcas island like his ancestors, trying to find his inner self again * It is revealed that Admiral Willem Batiste is in truth a member of Species 8472 and was spying on the Federation. He tricks the Full Circle fleet into opening a rift to his own, fluid universe, and is finally, upon negotiations between Chakotay and Valerie Archer, allowed to return to his own species * Naomi Wildman enters Starfleet Academy Births and deaths :Complete death list at 2381 deaths. * Zelik Leybenzon dies in a failed attempt to deliver a multi-vector agent to the Borg. * Lieutenant Akolo Tare and Doctor Jarem Kaz are among those killed aboard the during the Borg attack. }} * Admiral Owen Paris is killed following a Borg attack on Starbase 234. * Former Counselor, T'Lana is killed during a Borg attack on Vulcan. |Lost Souls}} * Federation Chancellor Charivretha zh'Thane is killed during a Borg attack on Andor. * Ione Kitain and her husband Elieth die on Deneva during a devastating Borg attack. * The Caeliar Sedin is revealed to be the master-intelligence behind the Borg (and the Borg Queen); when the collective is absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt, she is killed. * B'Elanna Torres' and Miral Paris' names appear on a casualty list of those lost during the Borg Invasion. ; however, this was only a trick to defeat the Warriors of Gre'thor * '''April': Deanna Troi and William T. Riker have their first child; Natasha Miana Riker-Troi.( ) * May: Irene Hansen is suffering from the Irumodic Syndrome; The Doctor, amongst other projects, is trying to find a cure for her. Irene later dies of her illness ;See also * 2381 Starfleet personnel deaths Relationships * Worf and Jasminder Choudhury begin a physical relationship. They decide shortly afterward it was an ill-considered decision, though they remain friends. * Geordi La Forge and Mikaela Leishman agree to have a date once the Borg invasion is over. * Deanna Troi almost has a second miscarriage. Dr Shenti Yisec Eres Ree finds the root cause: After bearing and giving birth to Ian Andrew Troi II in 2365 , her DNA has been permanently damaged. The health of both Deanna and her unborn child are later restored by Caeliar medical technology. * May: Harry Kim learns that Libby Webber was actually an agent of Starfleet Intelligence, which is why she has turned down his proposal * Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres and Miral Paris are rejoined aboard the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant; B'Elanna's true identity and whereabouts remains classified * Harry Kim is deeply insulted because Tom lied to him about B'Elanna's fate. Harry and Tom later are ordered to restore their relationship under supervision of Hugh Cambridge References and Notes Stories |}} Connections * * Category:Years